Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The earliest automated electronic measurement systems for recording harvested crop weights and other information may date back to the mid 1970's. Previous to this (and in many cases even today), agronomy researchers captured threshed grain from plots in bags and transported samples to the laboratory for performing measurement and/or other analysis.
Historically, various models of on-combine grain measurement systems for research have been developed for grain plot weight measurement, moisture measurement, test weight measurement, and field measurements on research plots, with some compromise of measurement capability (e.g., accuracy, repeatability, and speed) due to the system design. For example, existing grain measurement systems may take a long time to perform a measurement. In another example, as in an existing double-bucket system, a measurement speed may be improved by processing two plots (e.g., a left plot, a right plot) simultaneously. However, the double-bucket system may require two independent sets of calibrations to correct measurement variation due to separate measurement systems and calibrations. For example, the double-bucket system may include two separate measurement systems for measuring the left plot and the right plot respectively, and sensors in the two separate measurement systems may be different. Therefore, calibrations for the sensors in the two separate measurement systems may be different.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.